The embodiment relates to a wireless power transmission technology. More particularly, the embodiment relates to a wireless power receiver, capable of making communication with the outside thereof while wirelessly receiving power, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method for transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. The electromagnetic induction refers to a phenomenon in which voltage is induced so that current flows when a magnetic field is varied around a conductor. Although the commercialization of the electromagnetic induction technology has been rapidly progressed around small-size devices, the power transmission distance thereof is short.
Until now, the long-distance transmission using the magnetic induction, the resonance and the short-wavelength radio frequency has been used as the wireless energy transfer scheme.
Recently, a wireless power receiver capable of making communication with the outside thereof while wirelessly receiving power has been introduced.
However, according to the wireless power receiver of the related art, a frequency band used to wirelessly receive power is different from a frequency band used to make communication with the outside thereof, so that a frequency interference may occur.
Further, according to the wireless power receiver of the related art, in the process of wirelessly receiving power by using a magnetic field, many magnetic fields are discharged to the outside, so that power transmission efficiency may be degraded.
As a related art, there is Korea Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0130480 titled “contactless power charging apparatus”.